Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data analytics and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for automatically generating keywords.
History of Related Art
In content management systems based on, for example, a technical support site or a technical center, product and product related data are frequently searched including specific keywords related thereto. Visibility of product or product related data in many conventional systems are based on page rank. Using conventional keyword tagging strategy, for example, documents are manually tagged with unique keywords by, for example, engineers, marketing personnel, quality team members, Subject Matter Experts (SME) or Product Champions. With the huge amount of product data generated and published on a daily basis, for example, in the form of Product documentation, Wikis, Blogs, Videos, and Whitepapers, efforts by personnel to manually enter keywords to increase product data visibility and making product searchable, for example, on Internet web site with minimal search cycles may not be possible with current product support staffing levels. Furthermore, reductions in keyword search cycles may result in decreased Product Support call volumes, for example, Requests for Information (RFI), and open marketing opportunity for Product Marketing Staff of new products or support services to callers.
Moreover, as the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.